Speak
by RIRAITOxRAITO
Summary: Loud, boisterous Naruto suddenly fall silent upon entering 9th grade. What caused it? Why won't he speak? He doesn't want to remember. Sometimes it's safe to be inside your head.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS:** Kishimoto-san and all them people connected to Naruto own them. Laurie Halse Anderson owns the book and title, Speak. All I own is well, the creativity and my sanity. No wait, that's owned by my muse and its corporation, Deranged Syndicates.

**EDIT: 11.11.07// **Due to a reviewer's statement, I want to make this clear: I did not 'rip off' Speak's plot--rather what I meant to say was that though the plot may seem strikingly similar that it might as well have been copied, I assure you that although I was inspired to write it, it is not.

----

**Speak**

----

----

**Summary: **Loud, boisterous Naruto suddenly fall silent upon entering 9th grade. What caused it? Why do his closets friends treat him like nothing? Why won't he speak? Because of IT, because of THAT night. Naruto doesn't want to remember. Sometimes it's safe to be in your head...

**Warnings for this Chapter:** Slight foul language, but that's to be expected!

----

WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH

So I'm standing here, waiting for the bus, wearing a black t-shirt with an orange swirl smack dab in the middle and new grey cargo pants, carrying seven brand-spanking new colorful notebooks on the first day of high school. Well, it's technically the Orientation Day for the freshmen, so does it count?

Anyways, the yellow bus comes around the corner of the block, lurching to a halt before me and opening its doors. Climbing aboard, I notice that I'm the first stop of the day and possibly for the rest of the year.

I figured if I sit in the back, it'll seem like I'm a loser of sorts (and besides, the Goths and Punks sits there anyways), but in the middle anyone can sit next to me and I'll be an open target for all to aim at. However, if I sit in the front, it'll make me look like a geeky little kid.

I sit in the front, hoping to catch glimpses of my 'friends' if they still consider me one and forgave me.

I watch the houses and trees blend together in a mesh of ugly colors as the bus rumbles on, occasionally stopping to pick up its students in groups of threes, fours, or fives. The kids at my school all sneer at me.

I wound up sitting alone.

One thing that did happen was that someone threw something at the back of my head a bit later on. Found out it was the wrappings of the kid's breakfast---a Ho-Ho.

That reminds me, I didn't eat this morning. How unlike me...Must be the 'new school year' jitters mom keeps telling me.

Before long, the bus staggers to a final halt at the gates to the school.

I swear if my middle school was huge, it's puny in comparison to Konoha High. And I mean _puny_. It looks like it houses about four thousands students. Probably considered a mini-city of its own if you just add a mini-mall to it. Yeah, it was _that_ enormous.

Konoha High consisted of two buildings connected together by means of a pair of tunnels on each end. Interesting, I know. So far, I think each has three floors, correct me if I'm wrong.

I'm probably standing there in the courtyard looking like a complete idiot for the entire world to see...

If they care to see, which apparently, they didn't.

So it would explain why everyone pushed and shoved and everything in between, into me, like I'm invisible.

Guess even the kids from other schools heard it too and now despise my existence.

Figures.

Going up the stairs in the courtyard, I keep my gaze downward and scrutinize my worn black sneakers. Only did I look up when someone shouted, "Hey!" he had the audacity to snap a picture of me.

What the hell?

The creep stares at me for a moment, as if contemplating to tell me the hell why he took my picture. Before he turns around he says a single word, "Yearbook" and hurries off.

Yearbook. Well, that went down the drain the moment he took my picture. You see, I have this uncanny ability to break cameras when people snap pictures of me, so therefore, anymore pictures the creep takes will be for naught since I broke its lenses.

Upon entering the school, the ninth graders were herded to the spacious two-level auditorium for some introduction to the school thingy.

And here is where clans comes together to make themselves known, and for others to see who they will spend the rest of their high school years with: Jocks, Cheerleaders, Morons, Goths, Punks, Skaters, Pocket-Pen-Protector Geeks, Computer Nerds, Video Game Freaks, Martha Stewart wanna-bes, Band Kids, Plains, Exchange Students, Superficial Models, Choir, Renaissance Artists, and the Lazy Asses. Of course, there were the Pranksters Clan, but that vanished with what I had done...

Anyway, Kiba easily worked his way into the Jocks. Never in a million years did I see that one coming. But to balance it out, he's with the Skaters and possibly with the Lazy Asses. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino created their own clan, the Lazy Asses. How come that was not surprising? As for Gaara, he slipped between the Goths and Punks, and still manages to look like he doesn't belong to either of them. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he would be one of me.

Yes, that's right, I'm clanless.

That said, I'm an Outcast, however, I'm pretty positive there's already a clan of Outcasts, even if they didn't make themselves known...Okay, so that makes me a Loner.

The familiar laughter and giggles behind me causes me to cringe a bit, since I just know they are talking about me. With a quick glance, my suspicions are confirmed. The bubblegum-pink haired girl is Haruno Sakura, my ex-best friend.

The same girl who was my first crush turned best friend. I know, it's weird for a guy to have a girl as your best friend, but we knew each other way back when we were first learning to crawl. We're practically considered siblings since we could finish each other's sentences and know what the other is thinking without words...

With a side-glance at me, she easily mouths the phrase, "I hate you" before turning back to her friends and chatter, sending a sharp pang in my chest. She's already a part of the Cheerleader Clan.

Wonderful way to start off a new school year: Came to school with a completely wrong attitude, possibly wrong clothes (but I like 'em anyways) and winded up clanless. Damn straight it's wonderful. Damn straight.

Again, I'm likely standing there, looking like a hopeless cause when I couldn't decide where to sit. A tall thin man, bearing many resemblances to a snake (gold eyes, wicked pale skin and all) gives me a pointed look.

"Sit." I could've sworn he hissed his 's'! Is that enough qualifications for him to be related to a snake? No, wait, he needs to have a long slimy tongue---forked or not. I don't plan on finding out, any time soon.

Mentally naming him 'Snakeman,' I randomly sit down with a slight feeling of being watched. Sneaking a glance around, I find it was another pale-skinned being, though this time; he's around my age, charcoal eyes and midnight black bangs framing his face.

Ah, so he must be one of those Pretty Boys I overheard the girls talking and squealing about. I can see why. I didn't catch the name though.

Wondering why he was still staring at me as he walks down the aisle to find a seat, (Sakura and her new friends madly waving at him, encouraging him to sit with them) I trample the urge to give him a raspberry tongue and the universal sign to 'Fuck Off' when I realize it was not such a good idea with the situation I'm in.

Let me elaborate:

'Raspberry tongue' plus 'Sign' equals 'Teachers.'

'Teachers' plus 'Me' equals 'Talk.'

'Talk' plus 'Me' equals 'Not Good.'

'Not Good' plus 'New Talk' equals 'Ugly Truth.'

See? I rather stay quiet and avoid all that unnecessary trouble (I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru, now), thank you very much. I already started off the year with a wrong foot, why add more? I settle on throwing Pretty Boy a glare before diverting my attention to the stage. It's worst enough he was staring, but did he had to sit a few rows directly behind me?! I could tell because of the twin glares he's boring into the back of my head through all the heads in front of him. Prior to having the chance of moving my seat, the lights dims and the indoctrinate film begins.

FIRST TEN LIES THEY TELL YOU IN HIGH SCHOOL (in no particular order)

1. We are here to help you.  
2. You will have enough time to go to your classes before the bell rings.  
3. We will expect more of you here.  
4. Your schedule was created with your needs in mind.  
5. Dress codes will be enforced.  
6. Guidance Counselors are always available to help and listen to you.  
7. No smoking and no electronic devices are allowed on school grounds.  
8. You will have fun and will participate in many exciting activities.  
9. You will create lifelong friendships.  
10. These will be the years you look back fondly.

All complete utter bullshit, I tell you.

After that ended, I spent a good half hour trying to find my first class, which was Chemistry with some guy name Ebisu-sensei. He sounds like a dork.

I must have inherited the best luck ever in the universe.

Why do I say that, you wonder? Well, because Pretty Boy is in my class.

School started at 7:55 am on the late bell. Class supposedly starts at 8:15. Now it's 8:45.

Only 720 days (excluding Snow Days, which would be 740) and 7 periods until Graduation... At 2:30 my day will end.

Oh yeah, if the rumors and gossips didn't get to you yet, I'm Uzumaki Naruto.

----

**tbc...?**

----

Ums, right, the 'List' came from Speak with some alterations made by yours truly. My first attempt at present-tense which sucks ass, cause I'm confusing myself since I normally write past-tense. But I wanted to take a stab at writing this way, so it's my fault.

Hopefully everyone is IC with very slight OOCness...

I'm unsure as to whether or not to continue this...


	2. Chapter 2

Before anyone review anymore with 'I HATE SASUKE', 'Hope it's non-yaoi' , and other nonsensical nonsense along that line that makes me twitchy-eyed, allow me to make this perfectly clear: It's **definitely **a **SasuNaru**(**Sasu**?), contains **yaoi** and possible (first) **future lemon** (Of course, with proper ratings!). So you no like, you no read.

...Had to get that off my chest before I accidentally delete this story. Other than that, please enjoy this and future installments to those who do not mind the aforementioned statement.

Thanks to those who reviewed and hope you continue to do so. (sunny smile)

----

**Speak**

----

----

**Summary: **Loud, boisterous Naruto suddenly fall silent upon entering 9th grade. What caused it? Why do his closest friends treat him like nothing? Why won't he speak? Because of IT, because of THAT night. Naruto doesn't want to remember. Sometime it's safe to be inside your head...

**Warnings for this Chapter:** The expected.

----

LUCKY...

It's second period now, so I have English. My teacher, Kurenai-sensei, have interesting red eyes...

Anyways, it's very weird but at the same time very normal on her. I don't know the exact reason why it would be considered normal, but it is. She's okay if it wasn't for her piercing gaze that sweeps around the room every so often, making me feel like she can see my thoughts or something.

I sit in the farther corner near the window, staring at the desk to avoid her sweeping and hope to make holes in the desk. No such luck.

Kurenai-sensei goes on about some Class Management Plans and to get our parents to sign it. That and the Student Handbook that needs to be signed by both the student and parents. She also says something about having to do this with every class for the Class Management Plan.

Alright, so I guess the rest of today will be something like this---no work, I mean.

History came by too fast for my liking. Especially when I learn that Snakeman teaches it.

Upon entering, I didn't have the luxury of seeing who is unfortunate enough to be stuck in my class since he eyed me with that same sharp look, but this time, he has on a little crook smirk. (It could've possibly been mistaken for a leer, I swear, with how that creepy smirk curled.) I found out that his name is Orochimaru-sensei. Doesn't that name automatically associate you of snakes?

Orochimaru-sensei: "I have my eyes on you. Front row."

Greaaattt. Now I have to deal with sickly yellow eyes following my every move? Fantastic, I tell you. Wait, front row? The dorky hot-seat? The seat where teachers pick on you all the time for answers and all that jazz? Gah, even more fantastic!

I inwardly sigh as I sit down unceremoniously that is accompany with a plop, slumping in the chair as far as I could before I slide out of my seat and onto the polished wax floor. Already I hear whispers running rampant. I catch snippets of them, and fervently wish and hope that the floor would open up and swallow me whole. Somehow, I think that only happens in cartoons. Damn.

Leaving that class with what's left of my sanity, I clutch the one-and-a-half-inch thick Handbook, and trudge to the other building by use of the provided tunnel,s being shouldered along the way.

It's expected. I mean, I had it...coming.

Maybe I should start walking outside instead of using the tunnels. Yeah, maybe I should. Next class, I'll do it.

Did I mention the best luck I have?

I did? Well, let me reinforce it with more clarity.

Beside the glaringly obvious fact that my Health teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, who proudly announced that he was a super-pervert (right after someone pointed out a provocative poster of a woman pinned behind his desk and said that it was perverted), the Lazy Asses are in my class. Shooting daggered glares my way as I make my way to the other end of the back row since they occupied the other end, my head acquaints itself with the cool hard surface of the desk.

I didn't know that Chouji, let alone Shikamaru, could pull off a glare. Chouji would only glare if it involved his food or the brunette. Shikamaru wouldn't bother to do it since he'd say it's too 'troublesome.' Wow, they must _really _hate me.

Usually, when I was still in Prankster, I sit near the window in the back, but apparently, that privilege has been denied.

I vaguely hear Jiraiya-sensei say something about happily skipping the healthy eating and teenager-behavior lessons since we don't need to know given that we're teenagers ourselves and for the healthy eating, just eat fruits and vegetables everyday and straight to sex-ed. Although someone interjects and insists on following the curriculum the school community had set with a slightly trembling voice. All I can say is that someone's a _little_ green behind the ears in the world of sex. I bet you he blushes beet red when someone even mentions the _word_ sex.

Wait, what am I talking about?

Anyways, dragging my ass, I exit the building and, instead of being buried alive in the tunnel, I decide to make use of the pavements outside, and while I'm at it, with my eyes momentarily close, enjoy the nice breath of---

I cough.

Apparently, someone blew a cloud of smoke in my face, but the culprit took off when I turn to look. The bastard.

Climbing the two sets of stairs, I head to my next class in which I consider is useless in the Real World. Yes, you guess correct: Algebra.

Since I was the first to arrive, I already claim the corner window seat. As the students trickle in, I restrain myself from personally greeting the desk before me several times.

My ex-best friend, Sakura, is in my class.

Bloody wonderful, I say.

Asuma-sensei is the teacher and he seems to have a habit of dangling a toothpick precariously out of the corner of his mouth. From my guess, I think he's a heavy smoker if the scent of nicotine and tobacco emanating from him said anything.

Like Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei is also pretty cool. He, too, believe that Algebra is useless but wounded up teaching it due to a random pick he did when he couldn't decide what he wanted to major in. Strangely enough, he has a Bachelor's Degree. Weird. Now, after thinking about it, he says he should've join the Army and be a Strategist.

O---okay.

I'm left wondering why those who were closest to me now personally hate my guts, are in my classes. Do the deities up above have some sort of vendetta against me just because of what I did?

Somehow, I have the strangest feeling that having them in my classes is the answer to that. I always thought that those in Heaven were supposed to be unbiased?

Lunch came a little too slow, like how History came a little too fast. Why is it that the class you least like makes the class you're in go by in ten minutes and the class you really want to get to crawls at a snail's pace? Is there some sort of universal law that states that somewhere? Because if there is, I apparently didn't read it.

Or maybe that's because I keep glancing at the clock, then out the window, and finally the desk. From that failed experiment of making time pass, I will learn not to do it again. However, I can't say for certain it will be applied right away.

All I can say for lunch is that the students are allowed to eat outside as long as they clean up after themselves, so the teachers on duty says.

Yeah, right.

So that's where I'm found at: Outside snacking on some crackers mom gave me before I hurried out the door to avoid the dreaded home lunch she packed ready for me. I know for sure mom filled it with healthy food and disguised it only moms can do. I swear they have that sort of power to do that. Like make an apple appears to be a big shiny jawbreaker.

I prefer my ramen, thank you very much.

And, anyways, who knows if brown-bagged lunch is acceptable here. No, I don't mean the school---the students' approval. Is it considered 'School lunch sucks, so I packed my own,' 'Little kiddie,' or 'Just can't afford it?'

Good thing I brought extra money or else I'd have to survive the rest of my three classes on crackers. Okay, so maybe I'm not planning to stand in line for ten minutes to check out, but I am planning to get a fruit punch flavor of POWERade. I saw the vending machine when I came down the stairs as well as see other kids sporting them.

Glancing at the window, I figure I can get my drink once the cafeteria clears out. No need to be in a rush to be plowed down so soon. I settle on sitting on the curb, watching the cherry tree along the canal with the other building on the opposite side. Someone sits next to me, leaving a comfortable distance between us.

Weird. You'd think with all the rumors and gossip going around like wild fire, everyone would steer clear from me or humiliate and degrade me. But this---I glance at the being out of the corner of my eye---girl with long black hair, looks like she haven't heard a single thing.

She proves my point.

"Hey, how's it going?"

I must've blinked several times for her to continue on with a slight frown mixed with concern, "Something's wrong?"

Forcing my motor skills to work properly, all I can manage is a shake of my head and quietly reply, "No, nothing."

She must have the palest skin I've ever seen beside Pretty Boy, but his was 'I don't tan even if I'm in the sun' pale that's almost vampire-like and hers was a healthy kind of pale, if it's remotely possible. By some means, it is possible on her. Black bangs framed her sincere chocolate eyes and with her pout-like lips, she looks sort of childishly cute. Adorable even since she's wearing an oversized plain black t-shirt with long sleeved mesh shirt underneath and white shorts with brown sandals. She almost looks like a crossover between a Punk and Goth without the studded belt and heavy eyeliner but on a more subtle level.

The girl smiles softly, "You look lonely, so I thought you'd like some company."

At loss for words, I stay silent and turn my head to stare hard at the cherry blossom tree as if instructions to tell me how to respond would suddenly appear on the bark. I'm little bit off-put by that comment but then again, I _am_ a bit lonely.

She must've taken that as a yes since she continues on, "I'm Haku from Kiri City. I just moved here two weeks ago."

Huh, Kiri City is pretty far from Konoha City. Wonder why she moved? I heard it's has a good school, maybe on equal par with Konoha's.

Before I can ponder anymore on that, she is probably observing me or something to that and says, "I moved because the one I want to be with and protect is here" and smiles happily. No, not those goofy happy ones; the happy smile where one smiles due to the fact that one is content and is sure eternity and more could never break that happy place---the 'eternity-happy' smile.

The 'eternity-happy' smile I want back. I guess you can say I'm a bit envious. It's natural.

Me: "I'm...Naruto. Welcome to Konoha High, Haku."

"Thank you, Naruto."

Noticing that I haven't eaten anything since I finished my crackers already, Haku digs out of her brown-bagged lunch and offers me an orange juice bottle. I assume she's the 'School lunch sucks, so I packed my own' brown-bagged lunch.

Haku: "Here. Take this. You look hungry."

And then to prove her point, my stomach betrays me and growls loudly before I could decline.

Her laughter sounds like twinkling wind chimes does with a zephyr. Placing the bottle in my hands, the bell rings, indicating that class/lunch is over and onto the next class, she rises and offers her hand to me. Did time fly by that fast?

"What class do you have next?"

I take her hand and rise as well. "Thanks. I have gym next."

"Me, too! And you're welcome. It wouldn't do to do gym on an empty stomach. That's just asking for a fainting spell."

"I was planning on to get POWERade..."

"That's good for _after_ gym."

"Oh."

Hmm, she looks nice enough, I wonder why she isn't friends with the others kids yet and made a part of their Clan? Better yet, why she didn't hook up with any of the guys? She would've made a perfect girlfriend. Of course, it's not like I'm interested or anything.

"I'll see you in gym class. I'm still getting my POWERade."

She laughs her wind chime-like laughter and nods as we both head back inside the cafeteria since the gymnasium is the floor above us and the vending machine with my drink is located near the pool on the same floor as the cafe.

Before we part ways, Haku says, "Before you get the wrong idea, I'm a boy."

What...the...fuck...?

Another soft laughter escapes and Haku waves before trekking up the stairs.

I think I was standing there for awhile since a security guard (I never knew the school had one---or several) barked at me to get to class. After getting my drink, I hurry up the stairs.

----

Again, thanks for the much needed reviews. I was unsure whether or not to continue it since well, it was another unplanned fic that just begged to be typed and posted. And the things the teachers having the students do, it's the truth (at my place anyways).

Wow, so many read the book! I heard of the book, then accidentally watched and wound up reading it. xD It's a very good book! For those who've read it, you're wondering IT, eh? xD

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

----

**Speak**

----

----

**Summary: **Loud, boisterous Naruto suddenly fall silent upon entering 9th grade. What caused it? Why do his closest friends treat him like nothing? Why won't he speak? Because of IT, because of THAT night. Naruto doesn't want to remember. Sometime it's safe to be inside your head...

**Warnings for this Chapter:** I'm not confident with how I portrayed Gai here...(sulk)

**Note:** When there's a '?-!' don't mistaken it for an error on my part, okay? Due to some unknown reason, Fanfiction(dot)Net doesn't/refuse to allow a question mark and an exclamation next to each other. Why? The world may never know.

----

PICTURE PERFECT

I think it's safe to say that you can cram all the students from my previous school (about 800) times three in the gymnasium and _still_ have room to walk around. Yeah, _that_ huge. I didn't even know a gym as big as this existed never mind being one of the state's top 5 gyms.

And State Championship for three consecutive years for various sports.

Wow, like I care.

Notice my school spirit?

With the bleachers drawn out and set against on one side of the wall, I glance around and hope to catch sight of Haku. I have to admit, it's pretty hard to find him since almost everyone is wearing dark muted colors, besides the obvious who stuck out like a sore thumb. Luckily, he sees me first and waves to catch my attention.

As I trek my way towards Haku, I immediately notice that the Cheerleader, Marthas (Martha Stewart wanna-bes), and Superficial Models crowded around him in the center and halt. And what's this? There's another Clan? Wait, yes, that's right. It's that Clan of people your parents warned you about.

The Gangster Clan (I think of it as more of 'Wankster,' really).

Kind of reminds me of a mafia, really without all those baggy clothing, puffy jackets, and tilted caps on one side of their heads for the boys and fitted-fitted clothing that seems two sizes too short on the girls. Other than that, they're a modern-day version of the mafia.

I wonder why the Bitches and the Playboys of those Clans surrounds Haku?

Maybe he's on the borderline of being a Pretty Boy? I mean he could be considered one if you just shorten his hair and wear something that identifies him as a male rather than an asexual or keep the hair and change the clothes. Not like I would change the kid---that's his choice, of course.

Or maybe they just don't know that's Haku's a boy?

I have a feeling it's the latter.

And, anyways, the motley crew turns to look at whomever Haku was waving at. I see and feel their eyes travel over and pass me as if I am lesser than them or something. Like I'm a gum stuck to the bottom of their designer's shoes, annoyingly. Getting the apparent hint, I sharply turn on my feet and trudge up to the top of the bleachers where it was fortunately empty and seat myself at the far end. So far to the end that if someone nudges me, I'll fall off.

In some twisted sense, I'm almost hoping for that if it will get me out of school and _stay_ out of it.

Idly looking around, I seem to have failed to notice Haku making his way towards me, leaving a wake of confused and pissed off students from said Clans. I fear for my safety for the briefest moment before I squash it like an ant. No point on worrying over something as trivial as that. He sits down next to me right after briefly smiling apologetically.

What is he apologizing for? I don't have the slightest clue. I just want the day to end already.

Before the Clans decide to make their move on me and shred me to itty bitty pieces by mere glares alone (I've found that it doesn't have the same effect after having a taste of it from Pretty Boy), the gym teachers choose to blow their irritatingly screechy whistle to catch all of the Freshmen's attention.

Male Gym Teacher One: "Alright, now shut up! Today we'll be taking pictures for your ID in alphabetical order!"

Silence.

It's not often you hear teachers shout that aloud, especially on Orientation Day. Nice first impression, teach; scared the students shitless, too, with that white bandage wrapping around his lower half of his face. If I was to see him outside of school, I would've immediately thought that he was some sort of escaped convict or had his face mutilated.

...Something along the line of that, anyways.

Male Gym Teacher Two: "After your youthful picture is taken, head to your Mod 14/15 Class!"

Random Student: "What's a 'Mod'?"

Female Gym Teacher Three: "One Mod is half a period. So Mod 14/15 is Period 7."

Random Student Two: "Couldn't you say that instead?"

M.G.T. One: "Here we use Mod. Get use to it."

Once that is done and settled with, the students were waiting for their names to be called on and after awhile, Haku leaves for his picture. I didn't catch his surname because I'm currently spacing out since I know it will take a long while until they reach 'U.' And I am also a little bit apprehensive to the other's reaction to my presence.

I ponder on my available options as I'm spacing out (Is that even possible to do?) 1) Suck it up and take it. 2) Skip.

I find myself hanging by my fingers from the side of the top bleachers. Looking down, I realize that is not a good idea to do. It looks like I'm dangling ten feet above the floor with my colorful notebooks cheerfully looking up at me. Before I found myself in this position, I had dropped my notebooks to the said floor.

Again, I'm almost hoping that when I let go, I don't have to think anymore.

I hate thinking.

And let go I did, only to find in dismay that I land soundly on my feet—much like a cat would.

Frowning a little, I collect my discarded notebooks and scuttle out of the overly humid gym, unnoticed.

Someone: "Youth should never be wasted! You must always put your fountain of youth to good use!"

That voice scares the _shit_ out of me. It's so happy and energetic that I rigidly turn around; wincing from the blinding light that is his teeth. Is it even _humanly possible_ for your teeth to shine so bright you'll probably go blind after a few seconds? And, anyways, is he talking to me?

Someone: "Come; let the picture capture your youth in this wonderful year!"

Once the Blinding Ray of Teeth has gone down several notches, I have the incredible urge to turn tail and run for my life. Reason why is because he wears too much green and on top of that, a _skin-tight_ _jumpsuit_. That and he...struck a pose. Geez, something must be missing in his cranium—probably the section of the brain that controls your Common Senses. Plus, he's in a great need of a new haircut and his eyebrows need a good waxing. I think he's the M.G.T. Two, if not that then a Dance Teacher.

I'm scarred for life. Not really, but you get my drift.

Somehow I find myself in front of the camera, blinking in bewilderment.

How the hell did I go from outside the gym to sitting here?-!

I'm still wondering about that so when the camera guy takes my picture; it's a portrait of me with my brows furrowed in deep thought. And I'm stuck with that photo for the rest of the year as something that identifies me as a student here in Konoha High. Not too bad.

I immediately leave the Gym. I think I pass Haku, but then there's a Crowd around him. Why bother him when he can be Accepted? I don't think he'll remember me anyways when he's at The Top. I'm just a Loner, practically Invisible.

Right now, I'm looking for my Art Class for the past fifteen minutes. Where the hell is Room 013?

I see a vibrantly bright poster with arrows. I walk up to it. I find that its color-coordinated directions. Art is Yellow Arrow pointing down. I'm saved?

Oh, hey, what do you know? The basement counts as another floor filled with classrooms. I guess there are actually four floors, after all.

Walking down the stairs, I find that the hallways are empty and Securities meandering around. They don't notice me. I'm happy.

My Happy Moment is destroyed when Snak—er, Orochimaru-sensei spots me in the middle of the hall. Sparing a glance, I find that this is the ROTC hall.

Wait, we have ROTC here? How come I didn't know that? I would've join and use the plastic sword to play fight with...oh, right. I'm alone. Totally alone. I have to engrave that into my head with a goddamn chisel.

I already know Orochimaru-sensei has some unknown deep seeded grudge/hate against me so I try and lose him. Upping my pace of leisure walk, I turn a corner and look around once again to find that Art Room.

Orochimaru-sensei: "Hold it right there, Uzumaki."

I freeze and stiffly turn around.

Orochimaru-sensei: "Where do you think you're going?"

I think he's leering at me. And, anyhow, what the hell is he doing down here when he's suppose to be on the second floor?

If he's supposedly the Hall Monitor, the Securities got that down to pat—kind of.

I have a feeling he was 'stalking' me. Creepy.

My eyes cast about and automatically fell upon the door behind him. Room 013. Pointing to the room behind him, he shifts and looks.

Me:

Orochimaru-sensei: "Room 013 with Kakashi?"

He seems skeptical. Since he is skeptical, he goes inside, dragging me along. Hey, isn't this man-handling against the rules or something? I'd talk but unfortunately someone took my voice box, screwed around with it until I can't speak to defend myself. And beside, I used up all my Cards for Speaking today: six if you count the 'Oh' in the conversation with Haku.

That's the most I've talked all this summer combined in one day. I don't think I can last speaking six times a day because then I will have to Talk about—

White-Haired Man: "Ah, yes, he's indeed in this class."

A single eye glances up from his brown clipboard and crinkles. I think he's smiling? I must've tuned out of the beginning of the conversation, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's about me.

Orochimaru-sensei: "I see. Very, well then."

He says that somewhat crossly, turn on his heels and visibly slither his way out. I don't think I know anyone who can do that with legs. This action tallies up to five in my list of 'Qualities of a Snake.'

Before Orochimaru-sensei is out of hearing range, White-Haired Man says a bit cheerfully, "Thanks for bringing him here personally, Orochimaru!"

The snake-like man mutters something inaudible, however, I have a feeling what he said is not allowed in the Rule Book.

I chance a peek at the White-Haired Man. He is definitely an odd-looking man for an Art Teacher (I was expecting an elder eccentric man/woman), yet somehow you just know that he's an attractive-looking man beneath that suspicious-looking mask. Not like I'm checking him out or anything. I'm just stating what I see.

Smiling kindly down at me, he motions for me to take a seat. Before I comply, out of the corner of my eye, I spy tufts of red hair. Unconsciously swallowing a lump I have yet to realize even exist, I seat myself at the other side of the room.

The long table was set in a square-like shape with the students sitting outside of it. From where I'm sitting, I'm directly diagonal from Gaara who sits near the door while I sit near the door leading to Ceramic Class (it seems). It's connected that way. Ceramic Class is located on the opposite wall and corner to the Exit. He evenly stares at me with those intense lime green eyes before diverting his gaze to the only other adult in this room.

I never knew Gaara had an artistic side, but then again, I didn't know he was gay until he threatened to maim me if I didn't shut up.

Watching brave souls attempting to seat themselves next to Raccoon-eye (my beloved nickname for him when we were friends) only to be frighten off with a Glare, White-Haired Man unnoticeably shakes his head as he enters the empty area inside the 'square.'

I should learn how to Glare like Gaara does so then maybe everyone can leave me alone.

----

This chapter seems meh to me. It could've been longer but I figured many waited long enough.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

----

**Speak**

----

----

**Summary: **Loud, boisterous Naruto suddenly fall silent upon entering 9th grade. What caused it? Why do his closest friends treat him like nothing? Why won't he speak? Because of IT, because of THAT night. Naruto doesn't want to remember. Sometime it's safe to be inside your head...

**Warning for this Chapter: **?

----

HAVEN

White-Haired Man: "Welcome to Art Class everyone. I'm Kakashi-sensei. This is the only time I'm early so expect me to be—give or take—twenty minutes late everyday, starting tomorrow. Now, instead of doing nothing for that amount of time, I'd like you all to do something fun and productive." Trekking over to his desk, he tosses his clipboard aside on his impeccably clean desk (which I find was strangely odd), and picks up a globe that was missing half of the Northern Hemisphere. His single eye crinkles into a crescent moon again, so I think it's safe to say that he's smiling. Why? I don't have the foggiest idea. "Now, can anyone tell me what this is?"

Student One: "A globe?"

Student Two: "No, it's an over-inflated golf ball someone painted to look like a globe after chiseling out a chunk of it. Of course it's a globe, moron!"

Student One: "I know that! He was asking what it was!"

Student Two: "Maybe it was a rhetorical question?" Insert scoff.

Kakashi-sensei intervenes. "Ah, so they _haven't_ beaten your creativity out of you yet! Good, very good. Let's put all that creative energy into good use."

Student Three: "Question." A nod from the man, "What happened to it?"

Kakashi-sensei: "Good question. You should ask Gai-sensei why Europe is wiped from the face of the planet." He gives a nod, signifying that interruptions will not be appreciated from here on out. "You will each pick a piece of paper out of the globe." He says as he walks around the room so we can pull a piece of colorful scraps of paper from the center of the Earth. "On the paper you'll find one word, the name of an animal. Hope you like it since you'll spend the rest of the year learning how to turn that animal into a piece of art. Sculpt it, paint it, sketch it, papier-mâché it, carve it. Only catch is that by the end of the year, you must figure out how to make your animal say something, express an emotion just by looking at it."

Some people groan while others thump their heads on the table. My nearly empty stomach flutters at the notion. Is he for real? We have full reign for the rest of the year on that project? No strings attached besides the catch?

When he approaches me, I plunge my hand in and retrieve a scrap. On the black paper, neat silver writing said 'fox.' I stare blankly at it. A fox. Well, it beats an ant any day, right?

Kakashi-sensei then shows us where all the supplies are kept and returns to the center of the 'square.' "Now for introductions. We'll all go around. State your name, previous school, likes, dislikes and your dream. I'll start. Name's Hatake Kakashi and my previous school were—well, not here. What I like and dislike are none of your business. As for my dreams, you lot are not in it."

"So all we know and learned is your name?"

His single-eye crinkles. "Yes."

After a few turns, I tune the rest out since it was all the same in comparison to others with the exception of names and schools, and unconsciously came back to Reality when it is Gaara's turn.

"My name is Gaara Sabaku and my previous school was Konoha Middle. My likes are not for you to know and neither are my dislikes. My only dream is for all of you to leave me the hell alone." He crosses his arms as if to imply he won't talk any more.

I think Gaara may have acquired some unwanted admirers. Most of the girls are left drooling after his low sultry voice while guys are either annoyed at him for getting the attention of the girls' or thinks he's plain cool.

Luckily by the time it's my turn, the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Leaving before anyone could make a move, I hurry out. Someone's eyes were trained on my back when I dashed out. It may have been Gaara's. Actually, I'm pretty positive it was him since he's the only person I know throughout my existence on this planet in the span of fourteen years that could send prickling pointed glares that promises slow or quick imminent death despite his lack of sleep. I recall him saying that he's an insomniac at one point during our friendship.

Now I wonder why he was staring at my back as I fly up one flight of stairs and try to find my locker.

Locker number 1816—located on the first floor in the Yellow Building (the one without the gym and cafeteria).

That's all I know but as to where it is located is beyond me, so I'm left wandering around trying to find it.

Maybe it was probably a good fifteen minutes of glares and pushes later did I find it. However, a familiar black ducktail-like hair catches my attention, and I find myself peeking out from behind an open door nearby. It didn't register to me _how_ I wounded up here but that Pretty Boy's locker is next to mines.

Damn.

Anyways, he dumps his textbooks and trudges out down the stairs that was found at the end of the hall. Waiting for ten seconds, I look around to make sure that the coast is clear, and obviously it is. Practically more than half of the student body, 69.9, left to party to whatever the hell's theme they came up with in celebration of becoming a High Schooler. And possibly 13 of them go home and do whatever that a goody-too-shoe does. The other 12 probably go to work and the remaining 5 do whatever the hell they feel like doing.

I, on the other hand, the .1 percentile that's considered insignificant and useless to the school's community, go home and enjoy being locked up in my room and do nothing.

Quickly and stealthily walking to my locker, I spin the dial to the correct numbers and jerk the teal metal door open.

It didn't budge.

Slightly furrowing my brows, I figure I must've spun wrong. I try again.

It still didn't budge.

After several tries, I kick the locker as if it would help to change the thing's mind by threatening to leave a lifelong dent.

Fortunately, it seems to have changed its way after another good kick. I guess the time spent playing on the soccer team last year did me some justice after all.

Yanking open the stubborn teal door that I'm doom to be stuck with for the rest of the year, I carelessly toss my burdens of books and notebooks in, watching it pile itself into a decent heap at the bottom of the locker. To top it off, the thick Student Handbook was the icing on the cake with crumpled Class Management papers as the decoration.

I stare at it for a bit before reaching out to grab the crinkled papers and shoving it in my pocket and ripped out the paper that was to be signed in the Handbook.

----

The assignment Kakashi assigned the class is the same for the one in the book, as well as the Globe Story...kind of.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Expect the length to be random each update. I think it's safe to say I'll update once a month...that or sporadically, whichever comes first.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

----

**Speak**

----

----

**Summary: **Loud, boisterous Naruto suddenly fall silent upon entering 9th grade. What caused it? Why do his closest friends treat him like nothing? Why won't he speak? Because of IT, because of THAT night. Naruto doesn't want to remember. Sometime it's safe to be inside your head...

**Warning for this Chapter: **N/A

**Note:** I don't think I clearly stated this (perhaps my own fault in the first chapter...-.-U) but due to a reviewer's statement, I want to make this clear: I did not 'rip off' Speak's plot--rather what I meant to say was that though the plot may seem strikingly similar that it might as well have been copied, I assure you that although I was inspired to write it, it is not.

And beside, 'Originality is merely the art of concealing your sources.' –insert smile-

Maybe I should fix the disclaimers lest I receive a 'flame' or 'Reported' somewhere in the future—not something I'd want y'know. –sweat-

I have found a beta. NO MORE WASTING HOURS ON CHECKING MY GRAMMARS! xD

I owe you lots **Omnipotent Author**. )

Continue.

----

HOME

Kicking off my worn-out sneakers at the door, I drop my things on the couch as I head towards the kitchen in the back. Rummaging through the nearly-empty refrigerator for something to snack on, I notice a Post-It note on the freezer door. It read:

_Will be home late.  
__Order pizza.  
_No ramen.  
_20 bucks—small tip this time, k?  
_--Uncle Arashi.

Our family (Uncle Arashi, mom and me) has this completely efficient system of communication. Since we are hardly ever home at the same time, and even if we are, it's not enough time to get things across and done, we started using Post-Its. I write what things I need or places to go (which is rare) on the note and stick it in a visible place. They write when and tack on stuff that needs to be done. I cross off what is done and they add on other stuff and the cycle repeats itself.

Kind of.

So there is no need to speak on my behalf and I'm fine with that. Talking is overrated anyways.

Next to the yellow note is a crisp twenty-dollar bill held by a Hershey's Kiss magnet. Well it looks like he's putting in extra hours at the Martial Arts School. Mom probably went off to work if she didn't complain about me not announcing myself once I arrived home. She's odd like that. I didn't see the point if I was going to be in my room most of time.

Nothing could be found in the fridge save for a container of butter and other condiments. Not even a gallon of water was available. I pocket the money after scrawling a note about restocking food underneath Uncle Arashi's neat one. My fingers graze edges of crinkled papers.

Oh, yeah, Class Management and Student Handbook thingy that needs to be signed...

Taking out the papers, I stuck it underneath the Kiss magnet and scrawl another note for either Uncle Arashi or mom to sign it. I return to the living room and pick up my things that are to be dumped in my room upstairs. Once that was done, I come back down and order pizza.

How that is done was by few months' worth of time training the people over at the pizza parlor to understand my one word answer. It was amusing and frustrating at the same time when I first started this. Now, it's much easier and less hassle.

Pizza Guy: "Hi, thanks for calling Pizza's Parlor Platoon, how may I help you?"

Me: "Pineapple." Pineapple translated to 'Small pineapple pizza.'

Pizza Guy: "Alright, that'll be $9.50 and it'll arrive in about 30 minutes. Thanks for calling!"

Wonderful, isn't it? Yeah, I thought so.

To make time pass, I watch whatever is on television at the time. I'm not really watching it, but just staring at the moving pictures. Then this talk show catches my interest. Well, not really. I mean, the subject of it did.

...For the moment.

This time I stare intently, raising the volume the slightest bit. I didn't care about the name of the show, but the Host is a round portly man. The Guests are...varied, I guess.

Host: "So tell us, how did you overcome this tragic event?"

Pale Skin Guest: "At first, I kept quiet about it because I thought people wouldn't believe me, especially my parents. But then I found an organization that dealt with this online and I feel a whole lot better talking about it with people who went through similar things as me."

Pale Skin's Parents Guest: "We didn't know what was wrong with her. We thought it was something we did or something at school. We certainly didn't expect this to happen to our dear girl!"

Host: "Yes, yes. It is indeed hard to believe such things happen to people like your daughter, but sadly----"

I flip the channel to something about global warming. Never mind me saying that the subject is interesting. It's boring and overdone. Yup.

The pizza guy comes and I pay for it with a small tip just like Uncle Arashi had asked. I take the box of pizza over to the couch and sit it down next to me. The television is ignored as I open the lid and take a slice after I flip the couch's cushion.

It was family rule not to eat in the living room, but I'm a teenager and rules are meant to be disregarded. The couch we have is this nice-looking crème colored one with cushions that can be flipped. Of course, one side was 'Never ate in the living room. Nope. Not at all' with a clean appearance and the other side was 'Did eat in the living room but no one knows' spotted with oil drops, thanks to me.

I manage to finish half the pizza before the familiar sounds of Uncle Arashi's car approach the driveway. A quick glance to the clock above the television says it's five in the afternoon. Closing the lid, I stand up and flip the cushion to the 'Never ate in the living room. Nope. Not at all' side and quickly bring the pizza box to leave it on the kitchen table. I hurry up the stairs to my room after flipping the television off and make it just in time as the front door creaks open.

With my back against the door, sounds of Uncle Arashi's soft steps echo throughout the quiet house as he makes his usual way to the kitchen. He must have seen the note since I hear a chuckle. What is so amusing about my note? Then the quiet chatter of the television comes to life. Knowing Uncle Arashi, he must be eating the pizza in the living room armed with a bunch of napkins.

Something within me feels like it is crushed.

Vision of my bedroom comes into focus. The walls are splashed with a hideous color scheme of blue and orange with the theme of a ninja. Back when I was in the Prankster Clan, we were all obsessed with this ninja show. Sakura, though not technically in the Clan, was the one who came up with the idea to have our bedrooms painted with that theme since she was re-making her room and figured all of us should do it.

Sakura's room was painted in shades of red since she liked the girl with the medic abilities. Shikamaru had his room washed with earthy brown with the divider as juxtapose shadows since he was so much like the lazy one; Chouji, a deep blue, with the walls lined with pictures of his favorite food since the character—well, loves food; Shino, a forest green with pictures of bugs crawling along for the divider since the guy was an insect freak; and Kiba, a nice deep red with images of his canine, Akamaru, running along as the divider...enough said.

As for me, running horizontally of the wall are pictures of a ninja's weaponries with the occasional black silhouette of the nine-tailed fox, dividing the top half as orange and the lower half as blue. Of course, this character was the hero of the show but at the same time an Outcast, even among his friends.

Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

Everything in my room, from the dresser to the bed to the carpet follows the scheme to the T. The sight of it makes me sick and it always forces me to remember the times how we all had fun decorating each other's room...

Ignoring the pang somewhere in my chest, I flop down on the bed face first before rolling onto my side, bringing the comforter along for the ride. I have no homework, so that leaves me with nothing to do.

I'd take a nap but then I'd Dream.

I don't want to Dream a Nightmare.

And so, I stare at the mirror.

Short blonde straggly hair pokes out from the top of the head. Dull blue eyes are rim with possible dark circles. Washed out tanned skin; whisker-like markings on the face; dry pout-like lips.

Who is this person?

I pull the comforter over my head.

----

Sankyuu soo much for the reviews! –delighted smile- It's a complete first for me to receive over 100 reviews for only four chapters! Anyways, it's been a year and some odd months since my last update. So much for my sporadic updates, yeah?

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**-x-x-x-**

**Speak**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**Summary: **Loud, boisterous Naruto suddenly fall silent upon entering 9th grade. What caused it? Why do his closest friends treat him like nothing? Why won't he speak? Because of IT, because of THAT night. Naruto doesn't want to remember. Sometime it's safe to be inside your head...

**Warning for this Chapter: **N/A

**Note:** I was really surprised on 3.23.08 on the large amount of Alerts & Favs I received despite not updating four months! That and the trickling Alerts, Favs & Reviews afterwards! Makes me wonder how readers find mine's even though there are other great ones other there...? I feel so honored...

But nonetheless, continue. –smile smile--

**-x-x-x-**

A CHANGE

The next morning finds me sitting outside of my assigned guidance counselor's office. Apparently, a good chunk of my schedule is screwed up. How is it screwed up, I don't have the slightest clue, but I'm hoping that it means a change in classmates. But knowing my luck, it's not going to happen…at least not according to my wishes.

I sit there staring at my hands with my faded jeans as the backdrop, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. Staff personnel trickle in and out, briefly touching upon my peripheral vision until a pair of sophisticated pointy shoes stops before me.

I glance upwards.

Lady: "Uzumaki Naruto?"

I guess this is my guidance counselor? I nod in response.

Lady: "Follow me."

She goes on ahead without waiting to see if I was going to follow or not. Obviously, I obediently trail behind her to her office.

And I am out of her office in five minutes--way less than the hour long wait to see her. But I figured as much. They don't really care. It's just like the First Ten Lies. Pretty damn true.

Anyways, since I'm following the new schedule, it looks like I completely missed English and about 15 minutes of History.

Wait.

I recheck the paper to unconfirm my growing suspicion on the teacher and slightly frown. Orochimaru-sensei is still teaching it this period. I can only hope he does not assign me the hot-seat.

Just like with everything else, nothing goes my way. You see, beside the fact that the teacher did not forget my face or getting the same seat, nearly everyone here came from my previous school.

Unfortunately, Algebra rolls around and I find that my ex-best friend is still present. I mentally cringe as I slump into my seat in the back corner of the classroom. She gave me the iciest glare anyone ever gave me. More so than Pretty Boy's. And that was saying something.

I figured she would have it fifth period, but I guess not…

Health class didn't change. The Lazy Asses continue to give me the silent treatment. But that's nothing new. Everyone's been doing the same thing to me all day—more or less anyways. It still hurts but what can I do?

In their eyes, I did the crime and now I pay for it...

Fortunately for me, I actually remembered to grab an apple along with crackers on the way to the bus stop. So all I need now is my POWERade. I pull them out of my pockets and drop them on my lap.

"Mind if I eat with you again?" For some strange reason, Haku decides to sit outside with me for Lunch again. I would have thought for sure that The Top would have Accepted him already.

Ah, but I'm presuming things, aren't I?

I shake my head and watch him take a seat beside me. He brought another 'School lunch sucks, so I packed my own' brown bag. And it looks stuffed compare to yesterdays. Maybe he packed it for that person he wanted to be with? I frown when a pang lances through me.

I guess Haku interpreted the frown as dismay for lack of food on my part since I was staring at the bag, and offers me a yogurt drink. A strawberry and banana flavor. "Here."

Me: "...No thanks." My first Card of Speaking today. And it is during Lunch too. Only four more periods and I'm done for the day. I think I can make it.

Haku: "Too bad. You're getting it anyways." He smiles with a soft chuckle and begins eating a sandwich after placing the drink beside me.

Blinking for a moment, I didn't understand where this random act of kindness of his came from. Haku should have heard from the rumors and gossips by now. He should have be one of The Tops and laugh and ridicule me. But why isn't he? I don't get it.

My blinking is lost on Haku and so I turn them to stare at the canal.

Me: "...Thank you." I begin nibbling on my crackers.

Haku: "Haha, none at all. Say, do you still have Gym next?" He already finished his sandwich and is now working on peeling an orange.

I rummage through my cargo pockets for the crumpled schedule. Once I found it, I unravel it and attempt to smooth it out. I then shake my head after looking at it,

Me: "I have Chemistry." Again, for some inexplicable reason another pang shot through me. Why do I feel this? Is it sadness for not having class with Haku? It doesn't make sense. I've only known him for much less than a day. Before I could dwell on the thought any further, Haku surprise me yet again.

Haku: "Me, too. With Ebisu-sensei, right?"

A sudden looming presence that is originating somewhere behind Haku, stops me from answering him. It feels eerily familiar to the point that the hair on my neck are prickling. My heart rate starts to quicken against my will. Why is my body involuntarily acting like this? It's beginning to annoy me. I turn my eyes to focus solely on the red apple on my lap.

Haku: "Ah. Sasuke-kun. You have Lunch this period, too?"

Sasuke: "...Yeah."

Haku: "I don't suppose you have Chemistry with Ebisu-sensei?"

Sasuke: "...Yeah. And every other day starting tomorrow I have gym with Zabuza-sensei."

Haku: "Haha, I guess we'll be seeing each other then. Ah, Naruto-kun? Where are you going?"

I can tell just by his voice that he is confused by my action. I had just risen to my feet after discreetly pocketing the yogurt drink in my cargo pocket and holding onto the apple. I feel another set of eyes on me; the same pair of eyes that stopped me from talking earlier. They rake over my being in a bored-like fashion. It probably belongs to this Sasuke that Haku is acquainted with.

I didn't reply right away though, just staring at the canal for a moment as I munch on the apple before turning around to face the cafeteria. I'm nearly done with the fruit now.

Me: "Trash and POWERade."

Right when I said that, the bell rings. And without waiting for a reply of sorts, I left ahead.

I'm not sure what the deities above are trying to say to me. Do they want to see me suffer for my wrong doings or something?

I take my preferred seat in Chemistry in the back, knowing full-well no one else will sit next to me and proceed to stare at the desk, ignoring all those around me until the teacher announces that we are to have assigned seats. I mentally groan.

Teacher: "...Haku..."

Huh? Haku is in this class too? I briefly look over his way and he greets me with a small wave and smile. I blink and my cast my gaze downward. Everything else is then tuned out until the teacher nears my letter.

Teacher: "...Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto..."

My eyes involuntarily shot up to the teacher and immediately return to the floor as I trudge my way to the seat. So this is Ebisu-sensei, huh?

...Lovely. Freaking lovely.

"Alright, the person you are sitting with will be your lab partner for the year. Get acquainted."

I'm pretty sure I said that I have the best luck in the universe. I mean, I stiffly but casually glance over at my unlucky lab partner who apparently is friends with Haku. He glance over at me the same time I did.

And you know what?

He's the freaking Pretty Boy.

Like I said before, nothing ever goes my way.

**-x-x-x-**

**Review?**


End file.
